


Gold and Silver Constellations

by JaeDragon777



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creation Myth, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeDragon777/pseuds/JaeDragon777
Summary: The birth of the Great Dragons and the shaping of the world.





	Gold and Silver Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a school project, and I decided to post it here because I liked how it turned out. It's a short lil blurb (there was a time limit for presentations), but I hope y'all enjoy!

In the beginning, the world was just barren earth surrounded by a never ending expanse of water. Out of the swirling tides and soft sea foam, three dragons were born in a flash of heat. One had scales the color of molten silver while another’s scales gleamed gold. The Eldest had coloring that matched that of the darkest of shadows.

Born with immense power, the Eldest blessed a flood of life into the earth. Trees and plants sprung up, covering the ground with a blanket of green. He summoned two gleaming orbs, one, emanating a sharp, white light, for the Golden One, and the other, releasing a soft, gentle glow, for the Silver One. Their jobs were to alternately raise their respective orbs into the sky every day to bring light to the creatures of the world. The Eldest lorded over the sea and land itself. 

The Great Dragons lived in the heavens atop a mighty mountain, ruling over all the creatures on the world. They were gracious leaders but disciplined criminals with a cold heart. The Great Dragons were graceful and could be often seen leaping among the waves or weaving between the clouds.

However, the Eldest began to grow irritable, losing His temper over the smallest things and causing tsunamis and earthquakes in his fury. Death and destruction reigned, and the earthen creatures found themselves shrinking away from their once-beloved hero. The animals, terrified for their lives, pleaded to His sisters to do something, but They hesitated, unable to act in their indecision. 

It was only when the Eldest attacked his sisters that They retaliated. The Great Dragons fought for ages until the sisters were able to pin Him down, to punish Him for his evil against the helpless. His blood ran freely through land, the ground slashed into furrows by His violent thrashing. The sisters sealed His body and spirit into the earth, providing the land with endless fertility. The ragged edges in the terrain made by their struggles were slowly covered by vegetation, the trenches filled with water, and the land soon became rich with life.

After the battle, the Eldest’s blood was mixed with the clay flung up near the newly formed riverbed, and the first humans were born. The small creatures were practically defenseless, having no claws nor fur, and the Golden One took pity on them. She gifted them with fire, an element no other mortal creature could control. 

The humans used this power to build great settlements and advance technology. However, they became filled with greed and wickedness, waging war and destroying the surrounding land. As punishment, the Silver One sent down lightning strikes that caused fires to roar across the buildings, reducing them to ash. The embers finally died out as the sun set, and the humans recognized that the power given to them could be taken away just as easily. They rebuilt their towns and worked together to create harmony that lasted generations. 

Seeing the world finally at peace, the Sisters dispersed, glimmering scales flashing in the dark; their spirits rested, sparkling for all to see, in the night sky.


End file.
